Croix Meridies (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Croix Meridies, also known as Chaos Queen, is one of original members of Nine New Witches and the former Modern Magic professor of Luna Nova in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is also the genderfluid Fomorian demigoddess and love interest of Ursula Callistis. Personality & Character Croix was a timid and reserved child who attended Luna Nova Magical Academy with her best friend and eventual love interest Chariot du Nord. She worked very hard in her studies and was called a prodigy for her academic excellence. Her efforts led her, like Chariot, to be chosen as the Moonlit Witch during the Samhain Festival as well as to win the Luna Nova Cup broom relay. While dismayed that both Shiny Rod and her dream to obtain Grand Triskellion ended up on the latter's hands, Croix nevertheless reassured to Chariot that she indeed worthy and will support her the best she could. Sadly, her inability to let go whatever resentments that born from the Rod's rejection, coupled with Woodward's negligence towards her and Chariot's apparent lack of focus in their quest, eventually consumed her and turned her into bitter, selfish, and calculating person who forcefully played her role in her stead by bypassing the traditional ways of opening the Grand Triskellion, leading to her betrayed Chariot by tricking her to employ experimental Dream Fuel Spirit on innocent audiences including young Akko and Diana as part of the said scheme and severed their bonds in process. While posing as Luna Nova's new teacher ten years after her fallout with Chariot, Croix's descent into villainy became apparent through horrific deeds she committed as part of her plans to acquire Grand Triskellion for herself; nearly ruining the bonds between Akko and Chariot, harming innocent people as part of her Fuel Spirit experiments, and even coming close to spark a potential all-out war between England and its rival nation just to activate Noir Rod. Yet, her concern in Chariot's well-being despite their feud and later, remorse following the fallout with Woodward as well as discovery of Grand Triskellion being not like what she perceived to be, proved that Croix still has what remains of her past self. Her entire actions revealed to partly motivated by the desire to gain Woodward's approval, only to ultimately expose the ancient witch's true color as detached and jaded person who concerned more with the restoration of magic in the world above all else along with perceived favoritism to Chariot for the same reason in the end. This ultimately redeemed Croix before Chariot's eyes, who then fight to protect her from her then out-of-control Noir Rod despite her pleads to save herself and everything she had put Chariot through. After helping the gang stopped Noir Rod and reviving Yggdrasil at the same time, Croix, having comes full circle from being the first person to espouse the importance of believing in one's magic to being reminded firsthand of why such sentiment was correct all along, eventually reverted to her original kind and considerate self, promising to Chariot to find the way to break Wagandea's curse as the first step of her atonement. Skills and Abilities Despite appearing human, Croix is the descendant of dreaded Fomorian warlord Balor the Bale Eye, and thus inherited his devastating powers, which she normally suppressed to avoid unwanted attention. Daisy remarked that Chariot and the rest of Luna Nova were extremely lucky that she didn't unleash her fomorian powers against them as soon as they discover her true agenda back then. Human= *'Intelligence': Croix is very intelligent, combined with her charisma, enabling her to become a skilled manipulator. *'Charisma': Croix proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate people to get what she wanted. *'Master Engineer': Croix is a highly skilled engineer as she pioneered the field of Magitronics. *'Magic': Croix is a skilled witch, but generally prefers to use her Magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast, it is often through Magitronic mediums like her tablet, though she still retained the ability to use wands. **'Summoned Cubes': *'Expert Tactician': Croix was able to plan and execute faerie strike at Luna Nova, sending her Noir Fuel Spirit Devices to interfere the duel between Amanda and Louis at Appleton Academy, executing the attack on Wild Hunt Event, and even heat up the riot that caused by controversial soccer verdict. *'Fomorian Transformation': Croix can unleash her Fomorian side to significantly enhance all of her powers and abilities. |-|Fomorian= *'Supernatural Strength': In her Fomorian form, Croix displayed inhuman amounts of physical strength. *'Supernatural Mobility': Croix's natural speed and agility exceed that of normal humans while in her true Fomorian form. *'Supernatural Durability': The durability of Croix's bodily tissue is greatly improved in her Fomorian form, enabling her to take brute force attacks with little to no injury in process. *'Accelerated Healing': Croix can heals faster than normal human in her Fomorian form. *'Exoskeleton': In her true Fomorian form, Croix generates black and red carapace-like armor around her body, further increasing her defense. Any clothes she wear will be incorporated into the armor, explaining why said clothes not destroyed by her enlarged body. *'Magic': Croix's magical abilities greatly increased in her Fomorian form that she can cast spells without a wand. In addition of this, she gained access for certain abilities exclusive to this state. **'Eye of Balor': Exclusive to her thanks to being descendant of Balor, Croix gains a third eye on the crest at her forehead which, if opened, unleashed a conical-shaped streams of yellow energy that can disintegrate everything it touches. **'Summoned Cubes': Tools & Equipment Notes & Trivia *For her croix_meridies__human__lwa_wom_timelime_by_bsoulstone_ddi67mt-fullview.jpg croix_meridies__fomorian__lwa_wom_timelime_by_bsoulstone_ddictrv-pre.jpg appearance in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series, Soulstone drew references from Catra with suit in She-Ra And the Princesses of Power as well as Juggler's human attire for Croix's casual outfit. For the design of her Fomorian form on the other hand, he drew references from Anti's kaiju form and Juggler's demon form along with the depiction of Fomorian in Lebor na hUidre/the Book of the Dun Cow (human-like entity with goat-like head) as the basis. The reason why she has more humanoid face (though her goat-like horn stayed) was to avoid confusion with either Goatman or Baphomet. *The decision to give Croix the ability to change gender was based on BSoulstone's own headcanon about the character. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse